Joyero Universal
by Drakestroyer
Summary: la cósmica red de las gemas del universo una vez mas tendrá como centro al portador de la gema de rose, Steven esta vez se enfrentara ante la amenaza mas grande que la tierra se haya enfrentado jamas, síganlo en esta aventura de guerra, lucha amor y conflictos.


Steven estaba en cama, no se sentía muy bien, al parecer tenía un dolor de estómago.

Uhhh, creo que me muero, díganle a león que se puede quedar mi cama-se lamentaba.

No seas exagerado Steven, es solo un dolor de estómago, ¿Qué comiste últimamente?-pregunto perla

Ummmm… ¿comida?-dijo el chico, Perla solo miro seria-¡no lo sé! me dolerá la cabeza uhh-el chico rodaba de izquierda a derecha en su cama por el dolor.

Emm, ¿seguro que es un dolor normal?, lo he visto comer y no es muy propenso a enfermarse-dijo Amatista, Garnet toco la frente de Steven.

No tiene fiebre…-levanto su polera para ver la gema-creo que encontré el problema.

¡¿Qué?!-Perla estaba oficialmente perpleja, la gema de Steven estaba cambiando, estaba saliendo una línea roja que rodeaba la gema.

Wow, esto es raro, incluso para ti amiguito-rio amatista.

¡Amatista esto es serio!, puede que sea un virus o algo peor-dijo perla poniéndose azul del miedo.

Debemos buscar algo para evitar que esto siga-dijo Garnet dirigiéndose al portal.

¡Sí! Pero no podemos dejar a Steven solo-perla apuntaba a Steven.

Tranquilas chicas, estoy bien-dijo Steven mirando a la pared.

Steven estamos por ac- decía perla pero fue interrumpida.

¿Ves? El chico está bien, movámonos rápido-dijo amatista y todas se fueron por el portal.

(Al rato)

¡Steven tenemos la solu…cion?-dijo perla perpleja, tenía un artilugio raro en la mano, pero se quedó parada.

¿y Steven?-pregunto amatista, ambas miraron a Garnet.

Hmmmm… no lo sé-dijo con su tono habitual, las tres salieron a buscarlo, ya era de noche.

¡Ahí está, en la playa!-dijo perla al ver un brillo rosado en la playa, cuando todas llegaron Steven estaba mirando fijamente el mar envuelto en un aura rosa.

¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo perla acercándose.

…-Steven no respondía.

¿Steven pasa algo?-perla estaba a punto de tocarlo y el aura se volvió roja y parecía arder con furia, además se extendía, toda la arena que había a su alrededor quedo convertida en vidrio por el calor.

¡Perla!-amatista alejo a la gema blanca del peligro con su látigo.

¡¿Qué le pasa a Steven?!-

No lo sé, tal vez pasa algo malo con su gema-dijo Garnet con sus guanteletes, de pronto los pedazos de vidrio comenzaron a amontonarse y plegarse, formando una base de cristal, parecida a…

¡Un portal! ¡Está haciendo un portal!-grito perla, Garnet intento golpear la masa sólida, pero la aura era demasiado intensa como para que la atravesara y salió volando hacia atrás.

¡Garnet!-amatista fue a ayudarla, perla se quedó mirando mientras el circulo de cristal descendía y Steven se paraba en él, comenzó a teletransportarse.

¡No! ¡Steven!-intento detenerlo, pero fue tarde, el chico salió disparado en un haz de luz y el portal se destruyó en el proceso, esparciendo trozos de cristal por doquier

¡STEVEEEEN!-grito perla desgarradoramente.

(Al otro lado del portal)

Uh? D-donde estoy-dijo Steven, recuperando el conocimiento

¿Garnet?… ¿Perla?… ¿Amatista?... ¿león?-decía asustado mientras avanzaba, estaba solo en una gran plataforma de diferentes gemas, flotando en el vacío del universo.

 ** _Jejeje_** _-_ se rio una vocecita, Steven llego a dar un salto.

¿q-quien está ahí?-Steven avanzaba con precaución.

 ** _Soy yo-_** y de repente apareció una pequeña esfera luminosa frente a Steven, el cual de la impresión cayo hacia atrás, al observar mejor vio que solo era una esfera de fuego, pequeña con dos puntitos amarillos como ojos.

¿q-que?-

(De vuelta en la tierra)

Perla estaba intentando calmarse, algo que no hacía muy bien, prácticamente se habían gastado los pies tanto caminar en círculos, Garnet estaba usando su vista futura en el portal para ver qué pasaría si fuera por Steven a ciertos lugares en cuanto a amatista…

¡Cómo puedes estar tan calmada!-grito perla de repente.

¿Qué saco con preocuparme?-dijo abriendo otra bolsa de papas.

B-bueno, ¡demuestra un poco de interés!-

Preocúpate, camina en círculos, blablablá, nada de eso ayuda, no es como si eso lo fuera a (snif) a traer de (snif) a traer de vuelta buaaa-amatista comenzó a llorar a cascadas.

Oh perdona-dijo perla abrazándola cuando se escuchó el sonido del teletransportador.

¿Qué hay chicas?-pregunto sonriendo Steven.

¡Steven!-perla lo tomo de inmediato y comenzó a abrazarlo mientras seguía llorando.

¡y-ya perla me estas empapando!-dijo sacudiéndose Steven.

¡Te lo mereces!-dijo amatista uniéndose al abrazo empapándolo de lágrimas.

Garnet ayúdame!-imploro Steven, a garnet le corrió una lagrima por debajo del lente y se la limpio con el pijama de Steven, el cual se rindió.

(Al rato)

Todos estaban sentados en el sillón.

Y cuando llegue a esa gran sala de cristales, apareció una pequeña flamita a la cual le puse flamin, la cual me dijo que se uniría en nuestras aventuras y que me ayudaría en mis batallas, yo le dije, "y como sé que no eres malvado y quieres hacerme daño" y él me dijo "si quisiera eso no habrías despertado jijiji" así que… no me quedo otra que creerle.

¿Solo eso?, ¿no podría haberte dicho eso aquí?-

Dijo que ustedes le daban miedo-dijo Steven, todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que sonó un rugido de estómago.

¿no les ha pasado que luego de ser poseídos por una extraña aura flameante la cual ocupa un portal de arena de playa, a una gran plataforma de gemas para decirle que será su amigo y posteriormente devolverlo les da hambre?-dijo sonriendo, todos se rieron, Steven comió algo y se durmió.

(Habitación de garnet)

Garnet estaba pensando en lo que paso durante el día.

(Habitación de amatista)

ZZZzzzZZZzzz-la chica morada dormía plácidamente en su basura.

(Habitación de perla)

Perla no estaba en su habitación.

(Cama de Steven)

Perla estaba mirando atentamente a Steven mientras dormía…

(A la mañana siguiente)

¿Perla? ¿Perla?-decía Steven sacudiendo a perla por el hombro la cual se había quedado dormida.

Uh? Steven… ¡Steven! ¿Qué haces despierto?-exclamo perla, Steven quedo pensativo por la pregunta.

¿Sigues viéndome mientras duermo?-

… si-dijo ocultando su cara de vergüenza.

Tranquila, sé que es porque me cuidas-dijo Steven sonriendo, perla sonrió también.

Luego de desayunar (waffles con mermelada) los cuatro partieron en una misión, debían buscar una gema llamada "el corazón del océano" el cual se encontraba en una especie de templo con cascadas.

Cuidado Steven, hay muchos monstruos y trampas por aquí-dijo garnet alerta, entraron por un pequeño agujero por el cual apenas cabían a una sala enorme hielo, con un delgadísimo puente de hielo el cual no se veía muy estable, y a sus lados solo se podía ver un abismo y uno que otro destello de las miles de espinas de cristal que se encontraban en el fondo.

Caminen con cuidado-dijo Garnet haciéndolos pasar para así poder evitar que algo sucediera si alguien perdía el equilibrio.

Para perla no era problema podría haber pasado bailando sobre una pelota mientras hacía malabares con los ojos vendados, tenía un equilibrio perfecto, amatista se transformó en un halcón y comenzó a volar, en cuanto a Steven.

No mires abajo… no mires abajo-avanzaba lentamente a gatas con garnet detrás, cuando comenzó a sentirse un crujido.

¡Steven, Garnet!-perla noto que el puente de hielo comenzaba a derrumbarse -¡Garnet, Steven corran!-grito perla, Garnet tomo a Steven y lo llevo cargando mientras detrás de ella el puente se derrumbaba rápidamente.

¡Sujétate Steven!-dijo garnet y Steven se sujetó a su afro, un trozo de hielo que cayó del techo derrumbo un trozo de puente que estaba en frente de ellos, dejando una distancia considerable entre el final del camino y el final del puente.

¿Garnet estas segura?-dijo Steven con miedo.

No-respondió con tono de seriedad, y dio un salto de estilo basquetbolista.

¡Estamos volando!-grito Steven alegre, entonces noto que no llegarían, por fortuna Garnet uso sus habilidades de gema para alargar sus brazos y agarrarse del borde de una saliente.

¿Estás bien Steven?-pregunto garnet.

S-sí, solo creo que necesito un corazón nuevo-dijo bajándose de garnet sonriendo y siguieron con la misión, las catacumbas de hielo seguían mostrando escenarios parecidos, con monstruos y obstáculos difíciles de sortear, parecía no tener fin.

Este templo de verdad es grande-dijo perla cansada.

¿Qué clase de monstruo se molesta en hacer algo así?-dijo amatista lanzándose al suelo.

Debemos seguir-dijo Garnet, avanzando por la siguiente puerta de hielo.

p-pero garnet uhh-Amatista pesadamente se levantó, y ambas junto con perla la siguieron, Steven no se sentía tan cansado, eso porque la mayoría del tiempo lo habían cargado para que no corriera peligro, avanzaron unas salas más y luego de una en la cual caían estacas de hielo del techo llegaron a su destino, era una enorme sala redonda, de suelo y paredes de un inmaculado color turquesa por el hielo y en el techo se veía el grabado de un enorme dragón de hielo que ocupaba todo el techo, y justo debajo de la cabeza del dragón (la cual estaba en el centro del techo) se encontraba un pedestal en la cual flotaba una hermosa piedra azul con forma de esfera, todo el grupo avanzaba con cuidado al pedestal.

¿Crees que tal vez sea una trampa?-pregunto perla a garnet.

No… estoy segura de que es una trampa-dijo sacando sus guanteletes mientras se acercaban más, cuando llegaron al pedestal el silencio parecía haberse intensificado, entonces Perla tomo con sumo cuidado la gema y el sonido de un mecanismo se activó.

¡Chicas!-grito Steven al ver que un trozo de hielo caía desde la boca del dragón.

Burbuja!-dijo el chico y los envolvió a todos en una esfera rozada, el trozo de hielo se hizo añicos al tocar la esfera.

Bien hecho chico-dijo amatista revolviéndole el cabello a steven.

Gracias jejeje-

¿Eso es todo?, me imaginaba algo más grande-dijo perla mirando a su alrededor.

Supongo que ocuparon todo su tiempo en el resto del laberinto y no invirtieron en un gran final-dijo riendo amatista.

Como sea, debemos irnos-dijo Garnet y se escuchó un "Crack", los cuatro voltearon, toda la sala comenzó a temblar, la puerta por la cual entraron desapareció, el techo empezó a moverse, y el dragón de hielo se comenzó a desenrollar, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un rojo brillante, y en su boca crecieron decenas de gruesas estacas de hielo que simulaban dientes.

Este si es un gran final-dijo Steven asustado, el dragón termino de moverse, estaba justo en frente del grupo, y de su boca salía aire gélido.

¡Cristal gems al ataque!-grito garnet atacando directamente a la bestia y golpeándola en la mandíbula rompiendo unos cuantos dientes, la bestia de hielo rugió con ira y dio una embestida contra todo el grupo separándolo, Perla tomo a Steven y esquivo el ataque a la izquierda y amatista hacia la derecha, haciendo que el monstruo se estrellara contra la pared quedando algo aturdido.

¡Toma esto!-grito perla y le dio a la bestia con una lanza directamente en el ojo.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWR-el dragón soltó un alarido horrible, al cual todos se taparon los oídos, luego se lanzó a atacar a perla, pero amatista tomo a la bestia del cuello.

¡Hora del paseo lagartija de hielo!-dijo jalando de los látigos con gran fuerza, desviando a la bestia devuelta a la pared, el dragón quedo boca arriba, debajo de su cuello se podía ver un cristal rojo.

¡Ahora Garnet, ese es su punto débil!-grito perla, Garnet dio un salto dispuesta a golpear a la bestia, pero el dragón hábilmente movió su cola y atrapo a Garnet.

Ngh!-se resistía garnet, pero el dragón presiono fuertemente y garnet volvió a su forma de gemas, las cuales cayeron al suelo.

¡Garnet!-grito Steven, el dragón guiándose por la voz de Steven, barrio la mayoría de la sala con un colazo el cual perla no pudo esquivar y quedo incrustada en la pared por la fuerza del golpe, pero había protegido a Steven de la mayor parte del impacto aunque este estaba medio aturdido y cayo de los brazos de perla.

¡Perla!-grito amatista y tomo de nuevo a la bestia con sus látigos, pero el dragón los tomo con la boca y tiro de ellos impulsando a amatista directamente a un brutal cabezazo que el dragón le propino, amatista voló unos metros hasta quedar a pies de donde perla había sido derrotada.

¡Chicas!-Steven se movió a ellas, pero cuando sintió un rugido se volteo, el dragón se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con su ojo bueno.

Oh… no-Steven estaba asustadísimo, unos segundos de tenso silencio seguidos de una poderosa embestida.

¡NO!-dijo Steven cubriéndose con los brazos.

… ¿uh? ¡Garnet!-Garnet se había reformado fusionado y detuvo el golpe justo a tiempo.

¡Atrás!-grito la fusión y golpeo a la bestia, la cual se estrelló estrepitosamente con el otro lado de la sala, Steven sonreía, entonces garnet cayó al suelo.

S-Steven, debes huir-dijo garnet exhausta, ya no podía levantarse.

¡N-no! ¡No las dejare aquí!-dijo este ayudando a garnet a levantarse, pero era inútil.

S-Steven huye-gemía perla.

¡Vete ahora!-exigió amatista.

Por favor Steven-suspiraba garnet, se escuchó un rugido, la bestia volvía a estar lista para atacar, se movió y quedo justo delante del grupo, las chicas seguían diciéndole a Steven que huyera.

¡NO! ¡JAMAS!-grito el chico parándose en frente de las derrotadas cristal gems.

No lo hagas Steven, n-ni tu escudo soportaría-dijo con dificultad perla, Steven sabia eso, de hecho estaba aterradisimo.

 ** _Jijiji_** -rio una vocecita en la cabeza de Steven- ** _es hora, ya estás listo-_** Steven cerro los ojos concentrándose, su gema comenzó a brillar, y el circulo volvió a aparecer alrededor de esta, Steven fue envuelto por un aura roja nuevamente, y su gema brillaba cada vez más.

La bestia de ojos rojos comenzó a acelerar la marcha directo a Steven, con la mandíbula abierta dispuesta a terminar todo de un golpe.

Si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas…-decía Steven, las chicas detrás de él, esperaban que lo que sea que fuera a hacer funcionara o este sería su fin, el dragón estaba a solo unos escasos metros de él.

No existirían los perros calientes!-grito Steven, el aura roja que lo envolvía se concentró en una esfera luminosa frente a la gema de Steven y luego salió disparada en un enorme rayo, igual o más grande al que sale del cañón laser de rose, el rayo de luz destructor avanzo a través de todo el cuerpo del dragón, destruyéndolo y atravesándolo, golpeando la pared, haciendo un gran agujero en ella.

…-las chicas no salían de su asombro.

S-Steven-dijo perla, pero el chico se desplomo, estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Bueno, este es el final del primer cap nwn, espero les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiéndolo, acepto críticas, así que… eso ¡dejen reviews! Hasta la otra :3


End file.
